The Path of a Cevar
by ConquestRion
Summary: -Chapter 3 finally up-A dark force stronger than both Gau and Low has arrived to wreak havoc and invade Kuruda. Who is she...? Please R&R! Chapter 2 up!
1. Traitor

The Path of a Cevar  
  
DISCLAIMER: Shadow Skill is not mine (isn't that really obvious). Blair Witch belongs to someone else (Whoever owns it?!). Therefore, if you read this story you (the reader) are forbidden to sue me. (Filing a lawsuit, how dare you! May a Blackwing ever strike you if you do!...) Just don't do it!!! Some characters in this story have been created by me and that's when Shadow Skill doesn't own it. You hear me..?!! Oh yes, and the story...  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Traitor  
  
  
  
Gau Ban wearily walked to the center of the field in his tattered bloody clothes . This was the moment of his life .  
  
After 3 days of continuos fighting , the war would finally come to an end . It would determine who would be the winner of the war . By now his legs were bruised and severely wounded , his vision blurred , his eyes ached , his body covered with gashes and slashes and worst of all his arms were numb. He, in fact was more dead than alive.  
  
Gau's opponent entered the war field in synchronized steps . His face looked famillar . Who could this be? I'm sure I know him , he helplessly thought . He pondered his thoughts of who this person could be.  
  
"So fate has brought us together, it seems, " Gau's opponent muttered sarcastically.  
  
Immedietly Gau recognized the voice . It was his old friend Lowengrinn . It had been a long time since he last saw Low. Five years wouldn't be a bad guess, his mind thought dryly.  
  
Lowengrinn looked different now. His hair was green and his face looked pale . He wore the Soulfan Army uniform . Gau stared at him with eyes of shock.  
  
"Low ? Is that really you ?! " Gau yelled.  
  
" Still sticking with Kuruda , Gau ? " Low asked saddistically .  
  
" You idiot ! Bakeru ! How could you ?! " Gau screamed .  
  
" Your the idiot , Gau . I'm brillant enough to join the Soulfan . I have taught them Kuruda Ryu Kossapo ! In  
  
the end , I will be rewarded handsomely." Low proudly said.  
  
Gau looked at Low in disgust. His eyes grew with rage. "That's enough !" Gau shouted . "Kuruda Ryu Kossapo , Harken!"  
  
Gau's fist came hurling towards Low.  
  
" Not enough , " Low coldly said as he dodged Gau's Harken by tilting his head to the right .  
  
"Harken ! Harken ! Harken ! " Gau roared as his fists hit Low's cheek .  
  
"How dare you ! " Low muttered . " Kuruda Ryu Kossapo , Kattana !  
  
Low's fingers plunged into Gau 's stomache . "That's what you deserve."  
  
Blood spilled on Gau's shirt . And then slowly his knees dropped to the ground . In a few seconds , he lay motionless on the ground  
  
For moments there was silence only broken by a gust of wind . Gau's body lay motionless and Low stood silently at his side .  
  
" You are mediocre in skill , Gau . You do not deserve the title 60th Cevar Black Howling , " Low told Gau's lifeless body.  
  
Suddenly motion started in Gau's body . " Not yet." Gau's eyes burned with determination. "Kuruda Ryu Kossapo, Sword!"  
  
Low was astonished in his stamina.  
  
Gau's legs came plunging into Low's armor . Low's armor cracked and then it quickly broke revealing his body covered with bandages .  
  
"Harken ! " Low quickly said as his fist came swiftly towards Gau's chest .  
  
Gau merely moved his chest back to avoid Low's fist.  
  
"Impressive," Low murmurred .  
  
"That's not all , " came Gau's quick reply .  
  
  
  
--------------Martial Language Begins ---------------  
  
" There is no one who can defeat my Shadow Skill . "  
  
" I am number one. "  
  
" My blood burns Kuruda red ."  
  
"I am never defeated . "  
  
" My one single blow is invincible ! "  
  
" My assault is White Lightning ! "  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Kuruda Ryu Kossapo, Shadow Skill , Chainsaw . "  
  
"Kuruda Ryu Kossapo , Open skill , Kattana . "  
  
  
  
Gau's legs and Low's fingers met each other in such a strong force that both men came tumbling back . They stared at each other in eyes swelled with rage.  
  
"You have greatly improved Low , " Gau praised as he stood up straight and wiped the blood from his mouth.  
  
"Did you actually think you could defeat ME with a mere Chainsaw ? " Low boasted as he wiped the dirt off his clothes .  
  
"Enough! Meice! " Gau shouted. His fists started a flurry of punches which hit Lowengrinn straight in his abdomen.  
  
Lowengrinn made a long leap away from Gau. He panted for breath. "You caught me off-guarded, " he admitted .  
  
" Harken-Sword Fist ! " Gau yelled with strength as energy formed around his fists .  
  
It streamed to Low's chest as the energy engulfed him.  
  
" Where...where did you learn..." Low coughed out blood. "Such a move?"  
  
" From ..." Gau couldn't even finish as Low threw a Harken at his cheek .  
  
"Kattana ," Low hissed as his fingers came near Gau .  
  
Gau jumped swiftly to avoid Low's Kattana. He somersaulted up in the air. " Blade."  
  
What the...? How?!, Low thought. He looked up and tried to evade but it was too late.  
  
Gau's leg hit Low's head in such a force that Low was beginning to lose consciousness.  
  
I'm passing out, Low thought. Why? Why couldn't I defeat Gau?! Low stared at Gau as his vision blurred. Lowengrinn slid into unconsciousness.  
  
Gau looked in pity as he cradled Low in his arms and started walking back to Kuruda.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A/N:  
  
Special thanks for the following buddies of mine:  
  
Spirit Thunder who gave me the idea make a fic like this, and to UkiShun who helped me a lot with this  
  
Also I probably can't update for a while coz' my finals are up in the next 2 weeks. So until then, sayonara minna-san! :)  
  
Reminder also: GOOD readers review! 


	2. First Strike

Path of a Cevar  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Folks, kindly, just review my fic...please.  
  
* * * *  
  
"He's been defeated."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Erase his memory."  
  
"Yes , Master."  
  
"Very well."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Low grunted as he recalled the fight in his sleep. He screamed and screamed , remembering the thoughts he could not bear. It caused him much agony, he struggled to wake up. A dark figure was holding a scythe ready to pierce his heart any moment. He ran and ran but he never escaped. Suddenly, the dark figure clutched him by his arms and yelled at his face. He tried screaming but his shouts were of no avail. The dark figure seized his throat and squeezed it until he could no longer breath. He tried to scream again but no sound seemed to appear. His pain was so agonizing he wished to die. He struggled to break free but he was no match for the dark figure's strength . He felt like a thousand scorpions had pierced his throat . His vision was suddenly blocked by darkness. If death had fallen upon him, it was the first question that came into his mind. Why didn't his misery end? His plea for help was answered when the door creaked and woke Low up.  
  
Low gasped for air as he woke up from his horrible dream. Low was drenched in sweat as his eyes showed fear. The dream seemed to be too real to be just a mere nightmare. He was quite sure that there was pain during this horrible experience but still, it remained just a dream.  
  
He searched his right to see Kyou smiling at him. He greeted her with a waving hand. After all those years, he had finally given up hope in having her, because he always knew Kyou loved Gau.  
  
"Where am I ?"Low asked in a curious tone. Sweat still poured on his body, but he regained his composure.  
  
"You're in Octopus Resturant,"Kyou answered.  
  
"What happened to you ?" Kyou pressed on. "How did you get wounded ? How did Gau find you ?"  
  
"So Gau saved me..." Low said softly.  
  
"Gau saved you...from what?" Kyou asked.  
  
"Uhmm...I don't know,"Low murmured in a dazed manner.  
  
"Anyway, where's Gau?" Low continued, still confused of what happened.  
  
"He's downstairs sleeping soundly,"Kyou replied in a caring manner.  
  
"Can I talk to him later?"Low requested.  
  
"When you recover,"Kyou said.  
  
Low tried to slowly stand up. Pain shot out from all over his body and he was forced lay back down.  
  
"Gotta go, I need to run some errands for Feorina,"Kyou said cheerfully as she dashed out of the room .  
  
Low looked out from the window next to him and spotted many buildings their facade totally destroyed . He could just do nothing but stare in pity at the Kuruda today. What had happened to Kuruda in these many long years? It would have been repaired already after numerous years . At the least, they would have started rebuilding. It had become a miserable place. This city was not fit to be called the Holy City anymore.  
  
Low lay down straight at his bed staring into space. He wondered why he couldn't remember anything. Confusion filled his thoughts, making him wonder all the more. All he could remember was that Gau became the 60th Cevar and that...that he... that was all he could remember. He knew there were more memories, important memories. He tried to remember, forcing himself to recall even a strand of memory but to no avail. The last thing he could recall was an eerie shadow entering his mind...and then he couldn't remember any longer. What were the memories?He could almost remember but he feared the truth. His past he didn't want to remember but he still urged himself to somehow remember.  
  
In his confusion, he forced himself to sleep not knowing the danger to come after.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
"What the...?!" Heat pierced through Lowengrinn's body as he woke up.  
  
Low was shocked why he saw fire blazing through out the room. He looked out the window ready to jump if he was capable enough. He was clearly not. All he saw was a blazing fire rampaging Kuruda. Why was Kuruda burning? He couldn't bear see the sight. This was a nightmare, he tried to convince himself. But he knew it was not.  
  
"So history repeats itself,"Low muttered and laughed.  
  
There was another thought that swiftly struck him. How could fire possibly reach the islet? Was this painful occurence caused by him? He needed to find the answers, and he needed them alive.  
  
  
  
The smoke entered Low and tightened his lungs, making him cough.  
  
Low wearily slid himself from the bed to the ground, slamming his back. His body ached all over. He ignored his own pain for he knew he had to escape before the fire consumed the place. He crouched himself towards the door and went under the flames to avoid burning himself. He left the room and searched the hallway. The only way out was the stairs. He crawled towards the stairs, reaching the ledge. He took a deep breath and slid his body down the stairs. After what seemed a very long time, approached the ground floor. He was glad of his accomplishments. He slowly crawled himself towards the exit. He was halfway of the path to the exit when a huge piece of falling debris slammed him on the ground, nailing him to the floor.  
  
He tried to struggle free his body from the large debris. It was a useless attempt to free such a weakened body from a massive solid. He felt that his ribcage had broken, his tendons torn apart and his lungs squeezed.  
  
He hopelessly tried to force himself free. But it was of no use, the heavy chunk of wood was heavier thn him. His body could no longer handle the pressure. And anytime now fire could engulf his body.  
  
Low groaned in helplessness hoping someone would hear. But still no one came. And then a simple question seized his mind, where was everybody?  
  
He continued his futile attempts to break loose until his stamina had completely vanished. His last strand of hope was about to dissolve. He no longer desired life in his misery. It was right for him to end his life, he thought.  
  
Lowengrinn started to lose conciousness after great amounts of smoke fumes had entered him. He strugggled to keep himself awake despite the weakness in his body. And then his vision went black.  
  
Time seemed to pass quickly as Low opened his eyes, barely seeing anything.  
  
Where am I? Am I...dead? The thought shivered through his mind, making cold sweat break from his body.  
  
He was stll weak from the fumes, so he was clearly still alive. All he saw was a vague male image picking him up.Then, he slid into unconciousness again.  
  
****  
  
Low woke up to see Gau staring at him."What happened?"  
  
"The fire."  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Where were the others?"  
  
"Fighting for Kuruda."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Soulfan has launched a new assault."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me."  
  
"We never knew there was going to be fire."  
  
"Why was I wounded before?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"To tell you the truth , I don't know a thing."  
  
Gau told Low everything that happened, Low as leader of Soulfan, Low fighting Gau.  
  
"I did that?" Low asked. confusion setting in.  
  
"Yes. Why did you do it Low?"  
  
"I...I don't know. Take it from me, I don't know."  
  
"How can that happened?"  
  
"We'll just have to figure it out." Low was convinced something wrong had happened. He had to figure that out.  
  
  
  
= = == =-= = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A/N:  
  
Hey guys, please review my story!!! Please... 


	3. Bloody Confrontation

A/N: Finally updated! Gomen, I was more concentrated on my GK fic and books.  
  
Path of a Cevar  
  
Chapter 4: Bloody confrontation   
  
Low woke up from his nightmare, gasping for air. His head felt like lead, he held it stiffly. Blood... crimson... murder. What were these thoughts? Could he believe Gau? Joining Soulfan... impossible!  
He knew his dark past would hunt him someday... not today. Slowly he would recall what had happened in the past two years... maybe... just maybe.  
  
He stood up and peeked at the window. The oak tree stood there, the moon still shining. It was about three. He walked toward the door picking an apple. He opened the door, bit the apple. And started jogging to the ground floor of the motel. He ran outside and threw the apple. He was going to do some brisk-walking.  
  
He walked around the parts where the fire had not reached Kuruda. All of the people affected had been transferred to the area where he stayed. Many died... children and adults alike. He knew somehow that he was involved... somehow. He hated himself.   
  
Low was turned down the alley going to his favorite spot, the ravine. Someone was there, he was wearing a white tunic with a gray kilt. The person turned toward him.  
  
The man's tunic had a Soulfan symbol. Low sprang towards the Soulfan warrior, his fists forming energy. The man jumped high in the air evading Low's attack.   
  
The man landed. "Master Low..." the mercenary spoke sarcastically. " It is terrible that we have lost you... but there is only one chance."   
  
Low stood there quivering, gritting his teeth, he finally spoke, "What are you talking about? Who are you?"  
  
"It is disappointing that you have forgotten me," The mercenary said, running toward him. " Just call me Jinn, it doesn't really matter does it? You're gonna die anyway!"  
  
Low dashed toward him. His fists preparing for a Harken. Jinn stopped a meter before Low came.   
  
* " Maize."  
  
= "Harken!"  
  
Their fists came flying to each other. Low was hit in his chest making him flying to the wall, he spit blood if it wasn't for his Harken, and his injury would have been worse. He dashed towards him.  
  
="Maize"  
  
Jinn jumped evading the flurry of punches. "Blade" Low was hit again.  
  
Jinn kicked Low as he fell to the ground. He smashed his stomach... again and again. It hurt. Pain seared throughout his body. He was going to throw up. Not yet... not now. He gathered the remaining energy he had. "Harken."  
  
His punch came slamming to Jinn's face; the blast made Jinn lifting a meter of the air. Yes.  
  
"That hurt!" Jinn stepped back, bent down and made a good blow on his legs. Ignore. Again and again he punched his ribs. Low charged up his fists, "Kattana!"  
  
Jinn broke his ribs; he came flying to the ravine. Low came to the ravine to see if he was severely injured. But he was gone in a flash. Did he kill him? He hoped not.  
  
Low went to Gau and told him of the Soulfan troop. Gau only nodded and whispered to him. "It is time.  
  
"I knew this would happen... I will tell the rest of the Cevars and the king about everything you have said to me. For sure they will believe me now. Pack up your stuff."  
  
And Low did.   
  
When he came to Gau's place, all the Cevars were there, their wine, food and everything you could possibly want in a long tiring trip. Was it a trip? He would need to prepare.   
  
  
A/N: Please review. Criticisms are accepted but no dirty or vulgar words. Arigato, minna! 


End file.
